Lizzy
by bloodwraith1
Summary: Jeffery Manor is haunted. Supposedly. However when 7 teenagers are invited to a free vacation at the manor, they do not refuse, but will they discover the mystery behind the hauntings or will they disappear before they figure it all out?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: The Games Begin**_

Lizzy knew what she was doing was wrong, that there was something indescribably evil with her plans, but she pushed away those nagging thoughts and listened to the raging emotions in her chest. They cheered and celebrated at the thought of her next plan. Her whole life Lizzy had controlled the urges and snapped down on the cauldron that boiled within her. But tonight was the night, the night that her plans were set in motion. She knew that no one would suspect her, after all no one looks at the porcelain doll when there are mongrels running around. So why would they suspect that the 7 year old child of a well-to-do family would've been involved in something like this? In fact no one would bother looking at Lizzy. She would avoid suspicion and carry on doing it, she had it all figured out. She drew a deep breath and exhaled the words to the walls around her pastel-draped bed, " Playing with people is so much more fun."

She saw them, the main problem had been getting them up there in the first place. Luckily technology was so advanced now a days. She watched as the vapid, blonde girl rested and basically rubbed herself all over the muscular blonde man, as if trying to mark her territory. The broody, black-haired girl sat at the back, so obviously pining over the blonde boy that Lizzy could practically smell the desperation wafting off of her. Pity the dark-haired girl didn't notice that the smart, dark-haired guy was actually way more attractive, or he would be, if he actually took off the hood he insisted on wearing. And of course no one paid attention to the fact that three of their friends in the back part of the car where practically having an orgy. It didn't matter to Lizzy either. After all, it had been a while since she got to play. And right now, she had some things to set up. After all her friends had finally decided it was time to come and play, and she had been waiting so long to start having fun.

"Ash, can you please control your bloody hormones? Daniel might end up driving off the road at this rate", Sammy muttered under her breath while adjusting her overly-long fringe to cover most of her face. She couldn't exactly say it loudly, after all it was a miracle she was even asked to come along. Actually it seemed near impossible at first, that she was going to go to the little-known Jeffery Manor. It was only after getting into the SUV that she realised why she was being invited. After all the creepy emo or gothic chick always goes first right? Not only that but some one had to come with to keep an eye on Jackson, Daniel's creepy gothic brother. Well he was either emo or gothic, to be honest no one really knew what he looked like without a hoodie on. Even if he weren't to wear it, Daniel's all-American appearance would have meant Jackson was as invisible as he was with the hoodie on right now. So she sat there and muttered to herself some more about Ash and her ridiculous notion that Daniel could some how drive while being suctioned. Suddenly a voice rose up and said, " This wasn't what I had in mind when I asked them to invite you. I was expecting more conversation and less whore moans" Sammy's mouth dropped open when she realised that the deep, very pleasant voice actually came from under the hoodie she knew as Jackson. " It's fine I guess." The thought she caught a hint of a smile when the part of the face that was uncovered looked her way, " Well, I just didn't want to be the only one roped in that wasn't interested in hooking up in a haunted estate. I was hoping you wouldn't mind being my friend since it is a rare opportunity for me to actually make one." Sammy didn't really know how to respond but she smiled back and said, " There's no going back so I guess we could try that. I'm just glad that if this is a horror movie, I won't be the first to die." Lizzy sat back and smiled to herself, they were on their way and that is all that mattered, after all whichever way they wanted to look the only thing they would be able to find was the invitation to go to the Manor, not where the invitation actually came from. She was safe, she could play her games.

_*** Hey there. Hope you like the story. this is my first time writing one and posting it on here :) All comments are appreciated so please let me know what you think. I will try and post the next chapter as soon as possible. Regards, bloodwraith ***_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Arrival at the Manor**_

Lizzy walked sedately up the staircase toward the master bedroom. The whole manor seemed etched into her brain, as if she had lived there for long, longer than her natural 7 years could account for. She opened the heavy, ornate wooden door which creaked and screamed like a victim stretched on a rack. She turned on the multiple screens and watched the SUV with the teenagers pull into the driveway. The two blondes, still apparently stuck due to the suction of the female and the two dark-haired people got out the car. The orgy on the back seat continued, completely oblivious to what was about to happen. After all, Lizzy thought to herself while making sure the other cameras receptions where in perfect condition, if they are not fit to play the game then they should lose immediately. The only question was which way should they go and if it should be as one or as single units. " I think they should go one by one, after all, why make the game short. I have all the time I could ever need and I definitely don't want the game to end."

Ash clung on to Daniel as they walked up to the Manor. Sammy turned toward the hoodie and whispered, " Do you ever wonder if her arms get sore? I mean she practically has him in a vice. " She was rewarded with a low chuckle and the whispered response of, " If you think this is bad you should see it when they are alone. Not that I am a pervert but the walls are pretty thin and people actually don't take notice of me that much." At that last remark Sammy felt a bit ashamed, it was true. Compared to Daniel, Jackson might as well have not existed. It wasn't that Jackson was irrelevant or disliked but the truth of the matter was that if he died tomorrow, no one would really notice except that the hoodie would no longer be in school. Not many people wore hoodies with the inferno that was the climate here so the only way that you knew who Jackson was, was if there was a hoodie.

" Samantha?"

" Yes Jackson? And I'd prefer it if you called me Sammy."

" Well then it is only fair that you call me Jax."

"Ok deal. What was it you were saying? Sorry I spaced."

"I was wondering if you were going to go inside. You've sort of been standing there."

Sammy quickly gathered herself and then entered the Manor. It was surprisingly light and the beautiful architecture made her want to photograph everything. Ash and Daniel had already disappeared to find a room of their own which left Daniel and Sammy alone and without many options. The invitation had said that the lower floor was for them while the upper floor would be sealed for the most part. The food and supplies would be taken care of and that they were free to find their own rooms so long as they did not exceed the lower floors. Which ment that the 7 of them would be splitting 3 rooms, and while Sammy was not particularly impressed with the fact that there was a limit to the rooms, she was impressed with the grandeur in which she found herself. When stepping into the room she immediately noted the restorations and alterations made to the Manor. It still had the Old World charm while having some New World benefits. She promptly put down her bags and took a look around her. Jax also put down his bags and, for the first time she had ever known, pushed back the hood of the hoodie. He turned and smiled at her and for a moment she was shocked. Under that hoodie was startling blue-green eyes, the colour of murky seas and dark black hair. She caught a glimpse of a black lip ring and suddenly he turned away again. Sammy turned and started unpacking but she could not get over the fact that under that hood there was a dark creature similar to Daniel in his attractiveness but opposite, the dark night to Daniel's bright day. Ash burst in the room, for the first time without being stuck to Daniel. "Haha, I knew you two would end up sharing!" Jax turned and immediately snapped up, " Well it wasn't like I was going to share with the orgy three or you and Daniel. Let's face it there is only so much that I can take and I think that car ride already took it out of me." Ash whipped her head around to face me and then turned back to Jax, " Well you could've stayed back there and I could've found someone else to take your place." He snorted and in a calm voice said, " Ash let's face it, you don't have many friends and you know as well as I that most of your friends only stick around because they are as vapid as you. So the only way you would get them here is to tell them there is free booze. Back off and so suction yourself back to my brother, he's just about the only one who can stand being around you." She looked confused and walked out muttering, pity she then started asking what vapid ment. Jax sighed and fell back onto the bed, " I swear, she isn't a bad person. The problem with her is she has kind of accepted that she is pretty and that is all she will ever be. If she tried, maybe she would realise that there is more to being beautiful than just looks." And when he said the last part, Sammy could've sworn that his eyes had darted toward her.

_*** Thank you all for reading so far. Please review if there is any comments that you have about the story. Regards, bloodwraith ***_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: The End of the First Contestant**_

Lizzy sat back down at the computers and calmed her mind. Her hands were shaking, the rush filled her and excited her. She sat there, her tiny frame seeming to explode and collapse with every breath. One down, 6 to go. Who shall be next, who is worthy to stay in the game? She watched the screen with the camera leading to the house. Two of the orgy three ran into the house and started screaming the name of the third.

" Jennifer! Jennifer! Hey Ash, Daniel, Jax, Sammy, have you seen Jennifer? We were busy sleeping after the trip and she wasn't there when we woke up." Ash chewed her lip, contemplating the situation, although with her the facial expression resembled constipation more than contemplation. She then looked at the two of them and then said, "Well if she flaked and went to another place that isn't our fault. I'm sure she will turn up. Either way we got to finish unpacking and set up the TV and stuff." One of the two turned to the other while the group was turning away and said, " Do you think this place has a gas problem? Could've sworn I smelt some earlier, not sure why though." Daniel turned to them and, flipping the fringe to the side said, " Well we wouldn't have been invited to spend time up here if the house was unfit for us to stay in it. Come on Ash, you need to help me unpack." The group disbanded, each heading toward their respective duties like unpacking their bags or unpacking the stereo system and television set.

Lizzy smirked at all that she accomplished. Firstly she got them up there, the organising of it all had been complex with many components that had to be taken care of. Then she had made sure that things would turn out the way they should've, with the regulations and requirements being followed to the letter. Every game needs rules and someone to punish them. She was in charge of this game, she knew who would deserve to stay alive and win. With one of the three, Jennifer, awaiting the end of the game in her private quarters, Lizzy knew she had finally reached the first punishment phase. So with a skip in her step she walked across the room to the panel and pushed it. The panel collapsed inward and Lizzy began singing a song to herself, "Hush darling, don't say a word, I bring broken bones and feathers from a bird, while you sleep, rest your head. When you wake you'll wish you were dead."

Jennifer woke up in the attic. At least that is what she thought it was. The little light that dimly illuminated the room she was in was from candles resting on all the surfaces. She wasn't chained and she wasn't in a cell, she could move freely within the room but unfortunately she wasn't able to see a way out. She wasnt sure whether she was simply being irrational or dreaming. She looked around more carefully and saw a little girl. The girl was dressed in a black frilly dress with a black ribbon holding back the mass of platinum blonde curls that surrounded her tiny face like the mane of a lion. Her crystal blue eyes had a ring of rust around the pupil which increased the effect of the porcelain doll look since no such colouration could be natural. She crept toward the girl, who sat muttering a tune under her breath. While muttering the tune the little girl moved her hands in her lap, stroking something over and over. there was something curiously familiar about the motion, it was similar to someone stroking a pet or a beloved item. The closer Jennifer got to the girl, the harder it was to carry on moving. With every step the air seemed to suffocate Jennifer a little more. She eventually collapsed, her body craving the oxygen she so desperately required. Before passing out, she thought she heard the girl's footsteps and saw a glint of silver from the girl's hand. The last words Jennifer would ever hear would be in Lizzy's voice, " You have been found unworthy of playing. Game over."

_*** Thank you for the reviews and the support. Hopefully will post the next chapter soon, unfortunately I will be busy for the next couple of days. Regards, bloodwraith ***_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Bloodstains are what remains**_

She attempted to wash the blood away, but every swirl seemed to engrain it into the floor more until eventually she could no longer tell whether the wood had always been a darker colour or whether it had been stained by the blood. It did not really matter much to her, what mattered was the fact that the game had now gotten interesting. She knew that she had just made her first move, and the taste of freedom the urges had experienced would satisfy her for now, she would only need to eliminate the next contestant when she had found someone unworthy. She picked up the cellphone off the table that held Jennifer's belongings and texted a message to Ash making up a story about a family emergancy and about how sorry she was to cut the holiday short, that she would not be coming back soon and that she decided to move. She then burnt Jennifer's belongings except for a select few that would be used for later on in the game, after all what is a game without a few surprises. Lizzy had thought it through and it was only fair that after she eliminated them that she use it as a clue for the others to see if they would discover her, after all she was at a distinct advantage. All the risks she took added to the euphoria she would experience at succeeding through each phase.

Sammy had been worried slightly about Jennifer's sudden disappearance but after Ash announced that Jennifer had had a family emergancy, Sammy had felt better about the relieved feeling she had experienced. Since the disappearance, now known to be a voluntary action, Sammy did not have to deal with many more public displays of grotesque inappropriancy from the left over orgy members. In fact when Jennifer left, both of the orgy members were quite pleasant to be around. Of the ones left, Rachel seemed to posses the most intellegance, and was also the one in charge since Jennifer was gone. Her firey temper was matched with short, spiky red hair that stuck up attractively and her green eyes shimmered like stars when she spoke about subjects that involved any of her interests, which included art and architecture. The other remaining one was Dominic, who dispite being exceptionally unremarkable in all manners including looks, seemed to believe that he was a gift to mankind that should be honoured above all others. However he responded to Rachel particularly well, in fact he seemed to be trained to obey her like a dog. That did not particulary matter to Sammy, or Jax either, for that matter. Lately Sammy took to spending more and more time with Jax, to the point where she was seriously considering asking Jax out. They were not exactly particularly intrerested in spending time with anyone else and they had a mutual attraction that seemed to block out everything in the room. They also could spend time their time doing things that actually mattered and have conversations, rather than just being super-glued to each other like Ash and Daniel. She did not really know why but she was enjoying the atmosphere that seemed to exist around him all the time. Lately he had taken to just wearing the hoodie when they went out so she could actually see that he was interested in being around her. For once in her life, lady Luck was on her side, and she was certain that she would be able to let the good times roll.

Lizzy lowered herself into the bath and stared ahead. She was shaking again from excitement and it was well deserved. With one down the choices were now limited, and she sat pondering who would be next while swirling the thick red liquid around her. The game would get harder for those left, and for her as the punisher but the reward would be worth it. There was more to this game than just winning, it was vital to proceed with it, her life depended on it. The Game was constructed out of need and desire, it was constructed to find worthy sacrifices so that Lizzy herself could survive. Only the worthy would be left and even they would fall eventually. The last would fall, be the greatest sacrifice to the Game, in order to save her sanity and life. The 7 were fitiing tributes and would fufill the requirements well, she would enjoy playing with her friends. She would awaken the part of her lurking in the shadows and bring it to life through their sacrifices. "One down, 6 to go. Who is not worthy anymore? A slash of a wrist, ain't that a shame? But a bath filled with blood is the end of the Game."

***_Hey everyone, I have gotten some great reviews and I would like to thank everyone for reading it. It makes me feel all warm and mushy like fresh roadkill. Thanks for the support. Regards,__ bloodwraith*_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Sammy's Dream, Dominic's end**_

Sammy was running. It was dark and the only thing she could see was the path in front of her. She was running but it seemed to lead no where. She didnt know where she was or where she was only thing she knew was that she had to get away from that thing, whatever it was. Jax was no where to be found, she knew he was alive, but she didnt know where he was. She needed him. Where was he? She turned to look back and saw a figure standing there. A small figure, a girl in a black frilly dress with glowing red eyes and a silver knife in her tiny hands. She looked and smiled at Sammy, and a cold shiver went down her spine. The girl then said, " You will be one of the last. Be proud you will be one of the last." Sammy woke up in a cold sweat. Jax was standing over her, a concerned expression painfully obvious. She reached out and pulled him close, holding him tight so that she could stop shaking. His arms embraced her and held her tight. Sammy felt herself drifting off to sleep again, but this time it was a blissful oblivion...

Jax knew what was happening. Daniel knew this would happen, Jax knew too. Jax held Sammy tight, she was breathing normally now, in peaceful oblivious sleep. While they couldn't see what would happen to them, they knew what would happen to the others. When Jennifer disappeared they knew it had started. There was a reason they came here, after all why else would they go to the haunted Manor that most others avoided...

She had visited all the ones except Daniel and Jax. She felt she knew them somehow, but she wasn't sure from where. She awakened her limbs slowly and moved across the room toward the panel, it was time to go to the Dark room. Her next sacrifice was waiting, it had been a day and the voices needed to be silenced. At first they had been urges but now they were talking to her, telling her how little time was left. She needed to do it, tonight. She went into the Dark room and saw Dominic there. She picked up the silver knife and started sharpening it, waiting for Dominic to wake up. It would only work if he was awake. She sharpened and was singing to herself again. Waiting to begin punishing again. After all this is the Game of Life, no one is safe unless they break the rules... Dominic awoke on the table, the cold marble pressed against him and seemed to be as cold as ice. He couldn't speak really. At first he freaked out but the atmosphere seemed to crush his thoracic cavity. He wasn't sure if it was the straps holding him down, but he couldn't breathe. He kept thinking of Rachel. She would know what to do, she would have a plan, but she wasn't there to save him. He thrashed around but it did not help. He was strapped too tightly to the marble table. He gave up, without Rachel he knew that he wouldn't have a chance. The sound of metal and whetstone filled the room and the last thing he saw was red rimmed, sky-blue eyes and the flash of silver slashing his body. He saw scarlet spreading and spraying all over, staining the porcelain skin of the murderous doll. the blood seemed to also destroy the last of the blue innocence that lingered. In its place was the glowing red, the red that is found in the embers of the 9th ring of Hell.

_*** Thanks for the reading and reviews. All comments and ideas are appreciated. Thanks for the support. Warm regards, bloodwraith***_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: The Last of the Three**_

Lizzy held her hands under the boiling hot water, her hands staining the water. It was as if the water was being turned into wine, a beautiful ruby red that engulfed all the water and stained the previously unblemished sink. Lizzy finished washing her hands and glanced upward into the antique gilded mirror above the en suite sink and noted that the red glare in her eyes had not diminished in intensity. A few hours had gone by since she had started on Dominic and he had lasted longer than expected. His thrashing and muffled screams had called to the voices and answered them in a way that she never could without drawing the blood of others. With every kill the voices got stronger, telling her the impossible, that she was born to do only this and yet after every killing she felt more self-aware, as if it was indeed her purpose. She did not know what was going on with her mental state or physical one, but she knew one thing, the voices were stronger and they were never satisfied for long. She closed the door to the Dark room and laid back on the bed, she needed to rest after the strenuous activity she had just done. After all, hauling Dominic up so that he was hanging from a hook that had been used in the butchery across from the general store had not been easy...

Sammy woke up and found herself in Jax's arms. She gazed up at his face and tried to think of a time where she had not been with him. His black hair fell into his face, covering his closed eyes. His black lip ring had a cold glint that betrayed his caring, kind nature by making him seem cold and cynical. They had been together for 3 weeks at the Manor, but it seemed as if it had been forever. Sammy snuggled in and Jax's arms tightened around her. He smiled, but he was still dreaming. She hoped it was a good dream, that he also did not suffer from the nightmare that had now become reoccurring. For some reason though, when Jax was holding her, she slept peacefully. She was safe when she was with him, yet as time went on she had a feeling that she would not last long. there was something about the dreams, they were too vivid, too precise to be figments of her overactive imagination. The glint of the silver-golden hair and the glowing red-rimmed blue eyes kept haunting her, it didn't matter if it was in her sleep nor in her waking moments. She felt a shiver down her spine but Jax's arms closed around her again and soon she drifted off to sleep.

Rachel pushed another branch out of her way with her one hand and cupped the other hand around her mouth and screamed Dominic's name again. She had decided to go looking for him again, like every other day for the past 3 weeks. Rachel didn't know where he was and the others had decided not to look since his things had disappeared with him. She carried on taking large strides across the uneven ground, searching for signs of Dominic. It wasn't as if Rachel liked Dominic or anything like that, but she was genuinely puzzled by his sudden disappearance. it was not something he would do. She screamed his name again and the echoes of her voice lashed out against the forest that surrounded the back part of the manor. The echoes seemed to die down and the stifling silence returned, the forest unnaturally quiet. Rachel felt shivers down her spine, as if the fire within her had suddenly dimmed and been extinguished. There was something watching. Something was in the forest, hunting her like the falcon hunts a small bird. She heard a humming noise but she couldn't move toward it or away from it. the atmosphere seemed concentrated, it pressed down on her until the gravity of it seemed to crush her. She then saw her, she saw the little girl she had dreamt about, the one whose hair shined that cold shine and the eyes that resembled all the nightmares she had had about Hell. She knew in that moment that death was not far and he had come for her. She regretted so much, there was so much left unsaid. So for the first time in about 5 years, since she had left her extremely religious family and had gone to live with her more open-minded aunt, she started praying. She kept on praying as the girl took the long meat hooks in plunged it deep into her sides so that the hooks implanted themselves into her torso and the girl dragged her bleeding, broken body across the ground toward the manor. Rachel now knew that Dominic was dead and it was this thing's fault. The leaves, twigs and stones that littered the forest floor scrapped against Rachel's face and body. She felt the cold and knew that she was losing blood fast. She embraced the oblivion that losing consciousness promised and she left Lizzy to drag her by the meat hooks imbedded in her body.

_*** Sorry about the long wait for an update, sometimes life gets in the way of the fictional world. And lately things have not only been busy but good as while. So Lizzy had to wait but luckily she has patience. Thanks again, and you know what to do, please read and review. Warm regards from a demon's heart, bloodwraith ***_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: The Dreams that haunt us...**_

Ash awoke from her dream in a cold sweat. The bedding around her was soaked from perspiration and carried the stench of fear, a stench she no longer seemed to escape in the waking moments. She had thought that if she could just get away from her family, from the house she lived in, that her life would improve. However her attempts seemed to be futile. She could not escape the feeling of someone watching her, she couldn't leave behind her past. Now in additon to nightmares of their cruel, rough hands on her and her screaming for help that would not come until after they had gotten what they wanted, her only other dreams where of a small malevolent entity that resembled a girl. Daniel had managed to save her the first time, he had saved her from what had happened, he had picked her up and taken care of her. But could he save her from something that she wasn't sure was human. Ash couldn't escape the small thing that looked like a girl, but she could escape her memories of that night, the night they had taken the real her away. She opened her eyes and saw Daniel's brilliant blue eyes staring at her, watching her expectantly, as if by somehow looking at her he could take away her pain. She turned around and feigned sleep. She felt Daniel get up and saw his shadow move across the room as he went to stand near the window. The moonlight streamed in, his shadow stretched across the room to the wall in front of her and Ash knew. She knew that no matter how much she pretended she would never be able to fool Daniel. On the outside she was the perfect vapid cheerleader that everyone loved to hate, on the inside she was the broken girl who got raped and saved by a guy that she would always remember...

Sammy woke up early, far earlier than usual. Jax had left the room and she couldn't sleep with the weak sunlight striking her pillow. Assuming that Ash and Daniel were still asleep, she headed toward the bathroom. Since Jennifer, Dominic and Rachel had all left there had been extra space but the girls both figured that they would not be leaving their rooms any time soon. To be honest the two of them barely saw each other, other than the times when they were all devouring communal meals. Ash and Daniel suctioned and drifted away from Jax and Sammy, and to be honest Sammy was glad of that. She couldn't figure out Ash, because on the rare moments when Ash was alone with Daniel and Sammy had overheard, she discovered Ash was more than just pretty. Ash was actually intellegant but seemed to prefer hiding behind a mask of vanity and shallowness. It was then that Sammy realised why Ash acted the way she did. Sammy walked past the Ash and Daniel's bedroom, noticing that the door was slightly ajar, and saw Daniel holding Ash as she cried into his chest. Sammy overheard him saying to her, " Ignore the dreams Ash, they can't get you again. I swear I won't let them get you."

Sammy walked quickly and quietly away, she had heard a rumour about Ash a while back that now seemed to be confirmed. Two years ago, Sammy had heard that Ash had been walking home from school when some guys from the closest university had seen her. They were drunk and high and Ash had gotten attacked and raped. Sammy thought that it had just been a really bad rumour but after seeing the invincible mean-girl reduced to a puddle of wailing mess she realised just how bad things were for Ash...

Lizzy sat listening to the voices. They called out more and more lately. She knew something was happening, her dreams were distorted and disturbing. Her head wiped back and forth on the pillow as visions of pain and blood filled her mind. Some of it was her own, some of it was others. Her dreams were fragments, sewing together poorly. Yet each raw piece of it left her with more questions than answers. Lizzy started awake, her breathing deep and heavy, her skin cold. She moved down toward the Dark room, but before turning into it she opened one of the connecting doors. She grabbed one of the lanterns off the walls and carried it with her. The rough large stone blocks that made up the wall seemed to loom above her and around her, closing her in like a corpse in a casket. The long corridor led toward a large wooden door. Lizzy pushed open the door and walked into the cold dark, the latern hardly illuminating the echoing emptiness before her...

_*** Thank you to all who have read, reviewed and supported this short story so far. To be honest I wasn't expecting all the support. I realise that the story is nearing an end. Not sure how many chapters to go. But please remember to review so I know how you all like it so far. Deepest appreciation from the demon, bloodwraith***_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: The Dark Illuminated.**_

After a few days of nightmares switching between those of her past and those of the demon girl with blonde curls and red-blue eyes Ash was not like she usually pretended to be. The strain was taking its affect and Ash looked like a wraith of her former self. She had become slightly hollowed out and pale, her usually perfect exterior now only had a sense of chaotic disorder about it.

Ash was laying in bed trying to find a peaceful sleep when she felt it. The sensation of someone pulling her out of the warm comfort of the bed and dragging her down onto the cold, hard wood was alone, Daniel had gone to get some food from the kitchen, leaving her to sleep. She tried to call to Danny or Jax or even Sammy but she couldn't, her body paralysed with fear and something far more sinister. She tried to struggle but couldn't. She was not going to win against the porcelain demon with blonde curls

Lizzy unlocked the heavy wooden door and pushed it open. She carried the latern with her, but it barely illuminated the room. She stepped into the darkness and dropped some of the fire from the lantern into the oil pool that lay next to the door. The all-consuming fire roared through the room, running along the chanels that intertwined into a complicated knot. She didn't know why, but whenever she came here she was safe, safe from the world. There were 7 altars inbetween the intricate flaming knot that illuminated everything. Each of the altars had a specific design, each unique and decorated, ornate beyond belief. The ornate patterns seem to be rooted into the floor, growing till the clasps on the altars. The altars where stained though, well 3 of the altars were, with Jennifer, Rachel and Dominic's blood. Their rotting, decayed flesh sent a sickeningly sweet fragrance around the room, that mingled with the heavy incense. She went back into the hallway and picked up Ash's legs. She then dragged Ash across the rough, carved wood floor and pushed her up onto one of the unused altars and sharpened the knife, keen to disable the prey. When the knife was sharp she spent cut into Ash's flesh, the blade singing a song of joy as the skin was cut open, bareing the muscle beneath. The blood ran in little rivers down Ash's body and into the ornate grooves of the altar, staining the design with a bright red. The scarlet blood flooded the floor and joined the rest of the stains that led to a large crater that looked like a sunken in bath.

Lizzy waited for all of Ash's blood to flow from her body and then undressed, entering the blood pool. She had made no attempts to hide Ash's disappearance, it was the last stage. She waited for Daniel, Jax and Sammy to come to her. The voices were not quiet and she felt more like them and less like herself once again.

_*** Greetings Darklings. I know it has been a while since I have posted, however with exams and real life getting in the way I unfortuantely had to neglect poor Lizzy. After all, Lizzy wouldn't mind, she was plotting haha. Either way please forgive my late and brief chapter. Soon more will come. Fare well, oh Dark Ones. Warmest regards from a devil's playground. PS. Updated to correct spelling mistake, sorry for that***_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter**** 9: The Fall of the Angels**_

Sammy was freaking out. It had been a few hours since Ash had disappeared. Daniel had come back and immediately started searching for her. They had spent the whole day searching the woods, but there had been some unspoken tension that pervaded the atmosphere. It had been some kind of sick, bone-chilling sense of dread and Sammy couldn't help but think that Ash was far beyond their help. She was scared, because if her suspicions were correct, that means that Ash hadn't been the first person to disappear. She thought back to Jennifer, Dominic and Rachel and that same sense of doom filled her tiny frame. She pulled up the hood of her jacket and carried on trudging back to the house. As she walked, without thought and with a cold wind stinging her exposed cheeks and her hair swirling around her, she saw Daniel and Jax standing together and speaking in hushed tones. She crept as close as she could and hid so she could hear their conversation.

Daniel faced Jax, surprised at what Jax was saying. After all this time, all these decades, Jax was finally the one to have a heart. Daniel looked at Jax, "You realise what you are saying, right? You realise you are giving it all up to be with Sammy? You are letting HER win." Jax nodded and lifted his eyes to look at his brother's face, the face that had changed constantly over so many decades that he had lost count. He sighed and said, "Every time we play this game, every time you let me win. We always get rid of HER first and then you let me win, only because you find someone who needed saving more than yourself. Daniel, we fell so many decades and millennia ago, yet why am I the one who never died? We both know that you always find Ash, so you sacrifice yourself. Daniel, this is my Ash. I can't let her go." Jax and Daniel then walked into Jeffery Manor and Sammy followed shortly after, confused as to what it all meant.

Jax went to his and Sammy's room and locked the door, the emotions rolling over him. Jax remembered the Fall the best, after all, Daniel had died too many times. They had fought against Michael, their older brother. They had followed Lucifer, with his bright wings and charming ways. In the end, they had been thrown from their home. Their wings had burnt, the feathers fell in cinders and they had crashed, hitting the earth with a velocity that had left them broken and beaten, hardly recognisable as the angels they had been before. At this time Daniel had been called Danyal, Jax had been called Gadreel and their sister, Lilith, had decided to stay with them. however there was something that got in the way, something that pulled them apart and divided them amongst themselves. In the end there was little choice, when houses become divided they cumble. and Jax ended up surviving. The cycle never ended though, and as all three united in every lifetime, Jax continued winning every turn. He realised over the years that Daniel always found the same girl, fell in love and watched her die. Now it seemed like Jax has found his one, the one girl he would die for. Only he didn't have the certainty of Daniel, he wasn't sure Sammy would come back to him.

Jax, Daniel and Sammy met up in the kitchen later. The sun was setting, which sent a shock of blood red through the room. There was a pregnant silence that emitted, seeming to make the air thick with anxiety. Jax watched Daniel, Sammy watched Jax and Daniel sat there, staring at the table. Suddenly, he looked up and said, "There is one place she can be. There is one place we didn't go." Sammy and Jax both drew breaths and they looked at each other, whispering the same words, "The Crypt." The one place every person in town knew existed in the Manor, because that is where all the stories originated. So they all got up and went to the Crypt, going straight to Lizzy and her blood bath.

_*** So how fare my delightful Dark Hearts? Well as you can see, Lizzy is close to ending soon. So please, read and review. Spreading dark and warm wishes form the Fallen Favourite, bloodwraith1 ***_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: The Demon Awakens**_

Sammy, Jax and Daniel headed down the dark, winding stone corridors. Their footsteps echoed across them as the old wooden floorboards creaked and moaned like the bodies of humans being tortured, either in pain or ecstasy. Sammy followed both Jax and Daniel, who seemed to know their way around the labrynith-like maze of corridors. She could not help but think back to the conversation she had over-heard between Jax and Daniel, as if they knew exactly what was happening, and it did more than unnerve her. The sense of doom became thicker, the sweet stench that surrounds Death and Decay, and seemed to start assaulting their senses. She was not too sure about anything anymore, she only knew that if her intuition was right, she would not be seeing much more of this world. So, for the first time ever, since her parents were those that only believed on what they could see, she started to pray. As she prayed they continued onward, as they traversed the dark and dreadful place. After what seemed like hours, Daniel bent down into the dirt and picked up something. Sammy shone the light onto it and saw it was one of Jennifer's bracelets that she had been wearing. Sammy then moved her light across the area in front of them, and saw that the corridor was littered with debris from Jennifer, Dominic, Rachel and Ash. The fallen treasures of their friends led the trio down yet even more complicated twists and turns , until eventually they arrived at a heavy wooden door. Sammy glared at the door, the smells choking her and stealing any good oxygen away from her body. Daniel stood there, hesitating for a moment, then pulled open the heavy door, and its screeching scrapes murdered the silence.

Jax looked about the room, not surprised at what he saw, Lilith had always been particularly messy and she had died the most. Every part of her had to be replaced when she reincarnated now, so she only regained her memories later, unlike Daniel and Jax. The rotting corpses piled on the bloodstained, carved wooden altars were mutilated and slashed beyond recognition, all except for Ash, who had been freshly taken, and her blood was still wet but slowly starting to affect the wood. Jax, or Gadreel, was revolted. This was beyond sickening, and Lilith had obviously become far too degraded to have to go to these extremes. He followed the blood stains to the sunken pool in the middle of the stone-walled room. Obviously there was something in the blood to stop it from coagulating, because it remained a red, liquid state. He looked toward the altar where Ash lay, Daniel already sobbing and holding Ash's pale, bloodless body, bent and broken again. However he had the promise of a new life with her, Jax/Gadreel was not sure about his Samantha. Just then the blood pool started bubbling and from it rose a beautiful girl with platinum blonde hair, stained a glossy cherry colour. Before their eyes, the girl developed, changing into a teenager. So, she is awakening, it had taken her 7 years to awaken, thought Jax/Gadreel. The eyes of the girl was a blue-red-rimmed glowing pit of fire and she stepped out the bath, addressing those now in the room, "Greetings Samantha, Gadreel and Danyal. Welcome to my parlour, my playroom if you will. I had expected to be further along, but it seems that being reincarnated so much has left me a little worse for wear." She pulled on a near-by kimono and slipped it on, while still covered in blood. She gathered her hair and tied it up, all the while saying, "You see, when I started this game, I was still fast asleep within this body. I was Lizzy, a small 7 year old who was haunted by voices." She smirked and continued, "Little did I know what I really was. However I am hurt Gadreel, you always wake Danyal first, so unsporting of you, brother. After all I am your sister, Lilith."

Sammy watched this all confused, listening to the demon talk as if she knew Jax and Daniel. Daniel was still sobbing over Ash's body, so only Jax was listening. Suddenly, to Sammy, Jax seemed different. He was harder, older and a lot more terrifying, emitting a power that had never been displayed before. He glanced at Daniel, or Danyal, and nodded to him. Danyal nodded back. Then Jax, or Gadreel spoke, "Lilith, sister, so you finally awaken? Well we have been waiting for a while. After all, this game we play is long overdue. Now should we get started or not?" At this, Lilith drew a blade from no where and tossed it to Jax, or Gadreel. Danyal drew a blade too. Finally Lilith drew another one. They got into a circle and started fighting. Lilith slashed at Danyal and he fell easily to the floor, a strange light emitting from his body as he died, his blood flowing to the pool at the centre. Then, all of the sudden, Lilith launched herself at Sammy. Sammy shrank back, but was too late. Lilith had managed to deal a fatal blow and Jax, or Gadreel, ran to her side. If she had been able to talk, if she had enough strength, she would have told him of Lilith's next move. Lilith went up behind Jax/Gadreel and split him open with her knife. Sammy's blood spurted out more as she tried to cry, holding the two halves of Jax. Sammy watched Lilith leave, cursing the demon, as she was plunged into oblivion.

Lilith emerged from the blood bath, fully formed and back to her original glory. She dried herself and pulled on clothes, grabbed her possessions and left the Manor. She had work to do, chaos to cause and she had lost enough time already...

_*** So this is it, the end of Lizzy. I want to thank all those that have supported me along the way, have written reviews and followed Lizzy on her journey to the Awakening. So, for now, I say goodbye my dark ones. Thank you for a crazy ride to Hell, bloodwraith1 ***_


End file.
